Read All About Ed
"Read All About Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds paper route is too much for them. Plot It's early in the morning and Double D's got himself a paper round to save up for an electron microscope. Eddy is immediately lured by the prospect of big money, imagine how much could be earned from not one, not five, but 50 rounds! Tons of papers are duly dumped next morning upon Double D's home, however mornings are not Eddy's thing and he somehow manages to lie around sunbathing and dreaming of all the Jawbreakers they will soon be able to buy whilst his pals run themselves ragged delivering the news. Things could do with speeding up so Double D devises a machine to shoot the papers (or Ed) onto doorsteps at high velocity … it's only a matter of time before disaster - and summer rains - strike! Quotes *'Ed': beneath a mountain of papers "Hey look, my horoscope - 'new enterprise fails to meet expectations'. What's that mean?" ---- *'Ed': Kevin gets hit by a newspaper "Nice shot." ---- *'Edd': threatened by a little yappy [[dog|lap-dog]] "Oh dear… NOT MY SOCKS!" ---- *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." rains again, then stops "Summer rains, you can never…" rains again "…predict them."'' raining "Summer rains!" *'Eddy': ''irritated "Double-D!" ---- *'Eddy': "Ready, Double-D?" *'Edd': "Yeah! I'm happy with it, Eddy!" *'Ed': "I'm happy with Eddy, too." Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? File:Pantsless ed.jpg|ED!!!! Put some pants on!!! File:Paper launcher.jpg|The Newspaper Launcher made by Edd. File:Rolly.jpg|''The Ed Times'' Trivia/Goofs *When we see Rolf mowing the lawn, his teeth are white and clean, but in every other episode they are green. *When Ed is running past the houses and laughing, you can tell that every two or three houses are identical. *Ed's voice becomes less raspy and much more bombastic in this episode, which he keeps for the rest of the series. *In the scene were Ed's feet break through his mattress, his eyebrow disappears. *In the beginning when Rolf is mowing Eddy's lawn, there is no fence around his yard. Instead, a sidewalk connects from Eddy's sliding door to the pavement. *The newspaper shooter reappeared at "3 Squares and an Ed" at Edd's closet, but was still damaged. *When Ed says "Okay" when Double D asks him to retrieve Eddy, Ed's mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy opens the blinds seeing Rolf mowing his lawn you will notice outside the window only the wheel is shown. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Rolf is rather skilled with a tractor. *This is one of the only episodes with a dog actually shown in it. *When Eddy and Double D were trying to catch Ed and stop the newspaper delivery machine from causing destruction, you can see on one shot Double D's socks disappeared and in another shot, they're back on *Now we know that Double D wakes up about 5:30AM to do his paper routes Video This clip was provided by InvaderCrimson2 on youtube. kLAqLx0s_7Q Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes